Cursed To Death
by SataySticks
Summary: A Girl Was Born Out Of An Affair In 1804. Cursed And Living In 2011. Looking Back Over How She Was Cursed And How To Solve The Puzzle Of Her Life.


I know what it's like to die. Trust me, I've been there. Multiple times. It's not something you get used to. Everytime it hurts. Everytime a piece of my soul dies to. What happens when my souls gone? What will I be? Something that sleeps under your bed at night? Something that terrorises your childhood and haunts your dream? A souless monster?

You see, I have a condition. A strange one. It's not something that medicine can fix. Or that time can heal. I die. It's so simple and yet so complicated. I die and I die and I die. And then I come back. A old soul in a new body. And so I start my life again. Over and over. I may look young but inside i'm old. So old.

It all started in the 18 hundreds. In England. My father was a noble man and my mother was a gypsy. Sadly, my father was also married to another woman with other children. I was one of those frowned apon children. When a married man has an affair. My father told his wife about his affair and that the woman was pregnant. They decided to cover it up. His wife wanted more children but couldn't so she wanted me. My father arranged it. But never told my mother. I was born on the 23rd August 1804. They stole me in the night.

I lived with my father and his wife. They named me Sophia. I was my fathers favourite. All his other children were old and mature. I was his princess. I never knew his wife wasn't my mother. I just though she hated me because of the way I looked. I was wrong.

For my 15th birthday, my father took me out to a fair. It was beautiful. Amazing. So many different colours and sounds. The smell of sweet candy. The things they were selling. Quilts and fabrics. Foods and jewlery. My father bought me so much that night. It was wonderful. At the end of the night I asked him a question. I regret it know. I asked if I could get my fourtune told. He said no. I ran off and did it anyway. Againist his will.

I remember this the clearest out of all the memories I have. I walked up to the tent slowly. The tent it's self was a beautiful dark purple. The smells as I walked in were so strong. Perfume and flowers. It was wonderful. I sat down. A lady in her 40's was sitting opposite me. She had her eyes closed and her hands on the table palms up. I placed the money in one of her hands. It closed and whipped out of sight then back on the table empty.

"Give me your hands." She said still with her eyes closed. I shakily placed them down on hers.

"Ahh." She said. "I see fourtune in you future and a man a strange man will come and whisk you off your feet. That is all." I stood up. Unbelievable.

"I paid good money for you to tell me that." I remember screaming. She stood up. "Do you think you could do better?" She said as she stormed out. "It's your turn now. I'll be back in an hour. Enjoy."

I huffed as I sat down behind the table. This can't be that hard. All I had to do was make up stuff. No I would not stoop down that low as to give false hope. I huffed again.

The flaps on the tent jiggled as a young man walked in. He sat down. I looked up at him. I must admit he was beautiful. Blond hair tied in a pony-tail at the nape of his neck and bright sparkling green eyes. His lips were full and his smile was cheeky. His shoulders were lean and he was reasonably toned. He must have only been about 17. I felt a strange tugging feeling.

"I expected someone older." He said surprised. He passed over the money. I quickly shoved it in the box at my feet. I took his hands. Here goes nothing. I closed my eyes. And I saw it.

The pictures moving. The horror this poor man would face. I opened my eyes with a gasp. The man was looking at confused.

"I'm so sorry." I said breathless. "I am so, so sorry."

"Will you just tell me my future." He said impatiently.

"Your in danger. Their coming for you. The people of the night. They want you. You escaped them once but they won't let it happen again. I'm so sorry but tonight you die." He nodded slowly, stood up and walked away with out a word. What was that? How did I do it? Am I a witch?

I was interupted from my thoughts as a woman in her late 30's sat down. She looked at me and gasped. I looked closer. She looked like me. Not like the same hair colour. But exactly like me. Except about 30 years older. She stared at me. "Do I know you?" I asked. What a stupid thing to say. The lady stood up and screamed "How dare you ask me a thing like that child. Do you know me? I should hope so." Her hand flew out and smacked my face sending me to the ground. My mind was flooded with images.

_My father and this woman laughing. This woman holding her round stomach smiling. This woman with a young child in her hands. And a voice. The voice of a younger version of this woman. "Sarah Taylor"_

"That child in your arms. It's me. I'm Sarah Taylor." I said. Looking up at the woman. She started down at me with misted eyes.

"Witch." She spat. There was a rumble of thunder in her voice as she said the next words. "Thy witch shall live a thousand eternities and then a thousand more. She shall die a thousand deaths and none shall be eternal. She shall walk thy earth a souless creature. She shall bathe in her pain and misery. The spawn of a nobleman and a witch cursed to die. She shall be my sacrifice and and my sorrow. In her 16th year she shall be the price of my wrongs to be righted. Only her heart will set her free."

Things go a bit fuzzy after that.

I remember when I awoke I was in my bed at home. My father sitting by my bedside holding my hand. I remember confronting him about that lady. My mother. He got angry. Not grumpling sort of angry but scary angry. The kind that sends the bravest people cowering on their knees. I rememeber he shouted at me and hit me. He told me never to repeat those words to anyone. Ever. I saw my father in a new light that day.

He never treated me the same as he used to. Over the next few months he became a stranger to me. He used to go out with his wife and leave me alone. At family events I was sent away. I used to creep back to watch. I would see my grandparents talking and laughing with my siblings and extended family. To begin with they would glance around and ask where I was. But after a while they stopped. At dinner I would have to eat at one end and my father and his wife would eat at the other. After dinner they would retire to their room without a backwards glance at me.

I started putting my time into my garden. It was my 15th birthday gift. The last thing my father did for me before ignoring me.

I don't remember much about the time after that. Except the strange dreams of time.

Thats when my memory becomes a lot clearer.

Exactly a two week before my 16th I noticed some of the flowers in my garden were dying. While all the ones around them were blooming at their fullest. As the days got closer to my birthday more of my flowers died. The day before my birthday my garden was full of Deadly Nightshade, Rosemary and Witch Hazel. I never planted them. I looked up the plant meanings I remember these like my favourite poem.

Deadly nightshade - deception, danger, and death.

Rosemary – Rebirth

Witch Hazel – A Spell

It was a warning. But I didn't understand it at the time. It scared me though. How could flowers like this grow so fast?

My memory fades again but picks up the next day. Exactly a week before my 16th birthday and I felt horrible. My head was sore. The world seemed to be spinning. I couldn't make a noise. I was hot and then cold and I ached so much. But no one cared. I kept wishing someone would come through my door because if they did they would see my condtion and get help. But no one did. I laid in that bed for days. Hoping someone would help or someone would atleast realise there was something wrong. They didn't.

On the seventh day I got a burst of energy. I shakily stumbled out of bed. It was dark. I gripped onto my wall and pulled myself to the door. I opened it and stumpled down the hall and stairs. I made my way into the dining room. I was getting worse but I had to find help. Thats when the coughing started. I coughed and coughed. I could hear hurried foot steps rushing towards me. I heard a lady scream and whispers and gasps. They hurried around me lying me on the floor shouting about getting cold washcloths and water. But that didn't matter, it was to late. I stopped coughing and took a big breath.

"Why did no one look for me?" I asked in a horrible croakey hoarse voice. The maids looked guiltly at my father who was holding my hand with a sad face. So now he wants to be civil with me. " If I didn't leave my room for seven days you must have know something was wrong." I direct at my father. He looked down. "But of course you don't care about the gypsys daughter. I'm your daughter too. And you didn't even wish me a Happy Birthday. So you can look into your dying daughters eyes and wish me a Happy Birthday. Because It is still my birthday and i'm not dead yet." He mumbled a happy birthday. I started to feel the life draining out of me. Cliché. But the truth. I felt tired and alone. "I know dying people are supposed to forgive everyone. But I can't forgive you father. Let these be my dying words." I took my last breath. "I hate you father." And I died.

When I woke up I was a tiny child, no older than one. I could think like before. But I had to retrain myself to move and speak. It was hard. But it got easier over time. I retrained myself quicker and quicker. My last rebirth it took me less than a month. Which trust me is hard trying to explain why a 1 year old can talk and do some very complicated math. Mentally I would be normal but physically I am restrained to the body age. My body age. As I grew up I looked the same everytime. Recarnation at the fullest. And then I get to 16 and die. Everytime I feel less and less human. I care less and less about people and their emotions. I leave as soon as I can and live out the last of my 16 years alone. I like it that way. I don't become attatched to my families anymore. They are just hosts. I live with them for convience not pleasure.

Today is the 1st of January 2011. I've just turned 15. Again. Which makes me 207 years old and i've died 12 times. I live in New Zealand now. I'm going to school today. Strangly enough. I just have an urge. Most days I bunk (**A/N Ditch.)** But not today. I have friends at school. I normally disapprove but these people was amazing. They understand my life even though I haven't told them about my condition. They accept me even though i'm strange. Their used to me not showing up at school bu they never think any different of me. I hope.

My friends are strange to. But not in the same way as me. They are 'older than me'. Their all 16 while i'm '15'. They like to rub it in. If only they knew the truth. Anyway their strange. They haven't let school mature them. They act the way they want. As quoted by one of them "We don't let our curses burden us." In this case they were talking about their curse being getting older. But it seemed so relevant to me and my own curse. They found their soul mates. After being alive for 207 years i've seen my fair share of soul mates and my friends have found them. Whether they like it or not. It's wonderful seeing them together. When one soul mate shifts position slightly the other shifts aswell it's like magnets. Truly amazing. It's lonely though. Being alive for so long. Watching friends and family die. Letting friends and family watch you die. It's horible. Thats why I can never find love not because I don't want it but because I can't. I can't love anyone while knowing my time is running out like sand between my fingers.

I have a year left. So far this is the most fun life I have ever had including my original life. So i'm going to make the most out of it. I won't hold back. I don't want to. I can feel my soul dying. So i'm going to enjoy my emotions while I have them. Chances are I won't be around to deal with the conscienquences.

I'm going to tell my friends everything. I feel it's my duty. Their the first real friends i've ever had. They've told me everything and now it's my turn.

I sat them down that evening. I opened my mouth and told them everything. They didn't believe me.

"How dare you sit there and blatently lie to our faces!" They shouted.

"How could you be so cruel. You twist some good stories Sarah. But this is beyond a joke."

"Is this a scream for attention?"

"You liar. You pig. You witch." That word hit a sore spot.

"Your right." I whispered. The noise of my friends outbursts died down. "Your right." I said again. Louder and with more confidence. "I am a witch." The noise started up again. I screamed. Silence.

"I can tell you what will happen tomorrow, If you like." I whispered. Over time i've improved on the whole future thing. All I need is eye contact. They laughed and agreed tauntingly.

I looked into one of my friends eyes. Images,

"_Danii" I said to one of them. "You'll find Daniel tomorrow. With someone else. Don't jump to conclusions. It's his cousin. He's not cheating on you."_

"_Janelle, Tonight when you get home you'll find a package on the kitchen table. Don't open it. It's adressed to your brother not you. Inside it is your birthday presant he took so long to find._

"_Kirsty, Your parents will start to get along tomorrow and your brother will announce tomorrow that he got a girl pregnant."_

"_Ali, Look in your skinny jeans pocket. You'll find $100."_

"_Amber, Don't go to the park tonight. Just don't go." _

And with that I sent them home. It was a disaster. I knew they wouldn't believe me. But to call me a witch. I guess I over reacted but to call someone a witch 200 years ago was like sentencing them to death. I hope they understand tomorrow.

As I walked into school the next day. My friends went quiet. They stared.

"You were right." Danii whispered.

"I didn't listen." Janelle said. "I opened it. It's beautiful. But he says he won't give it to me."

"He will." I replied. Janelle's face lit up.

As we walked through the halls people were crying into others shoulders. I nodded sadly. My friends looked so confused. And then they heard it over loud speaker.

"_Assembly in the hall. Today_." Still confused my friends and I were hearded to the hall. We sat down.

"What's this all about." Ali asked. I knew. Of course I knew. I couldn't have stopped it.

The head teacher cleared her throat from on stage. The school went quiet.

"May of you must be wondering why we called this emergency assembly. I have an annoucment." She took a deep breath. "The body of a girl was found in the park earlier this morning." Everyone gasped. "Quiet. If anyone needs to leave the room. Please do so at anytime." Everyone stayed seated. "Anyway, this girl was one of our own. Amber Anderson." The room fell silent as the words sunk in.

Kirsty started sobbing. Janelle and Danii were hugging each other. Ali had tears running down her face whispering "Not Amber. Anyone but Amber." Everyone was crying. I just sat there. Stone still. Over time you learn to desentisze to these things. Like I said my soul is going. Everything was silent. Until I heard Ali take a breath. Here it comes. She stood up. Grabbed my hair and threw me of the seats and screamed "You knew about this. You warned me not to go into the park. You could have stopped Amber dying. She was one of us. I hope you feel guilty. You should have stopped this from happening. Instead of tell stupid fairy tales." Everyone was silent. To shocked to do anything. "You could have saved her." Ali screamed as she stamped on my out-streched leg. Everyone heard the resounding crack. Gross. The bone. Yuk. It was sticking out of my leg. And blood. A lot of blood. I was to busy staring at my leg to see the fist that smacked into the side of my head. Wrong direction to be Ali. Oh look. Danii's joined in. _Smash_. And there's Kirsty and Janelle.

I don't think they noticed I couldn't feel it. Once they were all panting I asked "Are you finished yet?" They stared while everyone else were acting completely oblivious. I stood up and walked away. Simple. As I walked away I caught a glimpse of something i've been seeing since the day at the fair. I smiled. He's still watching over me. "I'm so sorry." I whispered while feeling the tugging feeling again.

I walked home. My leg already healling itself. Aparently the only way I can get hurt and die is when this curse wants me to. I sat down on my bed and cried for the first time in 200 years. I cried for Amber. I cried for my friends. I cried for my past familys and past lives. I cried for my curse. I cried for myself. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was hot and cold. My head hurt and so did my throat. I ached. Why now. Why so soon. I still have a month.

I have to say good bye. I stood up dizzly. I snuck my way down stairs. Grabbed my latest fathers keys. And climbed out the window. I got in his car and drove away. I almost crashed a few times driving while dying is extremly hard. I finally got to Danii's. The lights were on. I climbed up the tree and looked in the window. They were all there. The world was spinning. I knocked on the window. They jumped. My eyes were getting hot.

"Let me in." I mouthed. Danii shook her head and closed the blinds. Shoot. I felt my grip on the world slipping. I cut my hand climbing so I used the blood to write I_'m Sorry _on the window and then I fell. I landed with a loud smack. They must have heard because the window got bright. My eyes closed. I heard a scream. And the rushing of feet. I heard a door open and gasps. I started coughing. It's coming. I can feel it. But it's diferent this time. Quicker.

I stopped breathing. My lungs there stopping. I gasped. Warms hands were pumping down on my chest. My heart hammered. "I'm so sorry." I stammered. My heart faltered then stopped. Not again.

I screamed. A bloodcurdling scream. I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes. Bright. Everything shining. Different. I opened my mouth. I can move it. Thats strange. Fingers. Check. Toes. Check. Neck. Check. I'm not young. I'm me. I laughed. I looked around. Danii, Ali, Janelle and Kirsty were sitting in seats staring at me. I looked down. I was sitting in a coffin. Wait a coffin? I died. But i'm here. It was a warning. _Only her heart will set her free._ Those words echoed in my head. My heart. I love these people with my heart so i'm free. No. That was a warning. I'm half free. Who has half of my heart?

My soul mate. I have to find my soul mate. I'm as good as dead then. There are over 6.91 billion people in this world. 50.24% of them are males and I have to find the one for me in 4 weeks. Impossible. It's either find my soul mate or become a souless monster. I better start looking. I stood and walked over to the window. Opened it and took a breath. Fresh air.

I heard a cough behind me. Oh my friends! There still staring at me.

"Hi." I said akwardly.

"You died." They said.

"Yes, That tends to happen to me. I am 207 years old. Bye." I rushed as I jumped out the window. Way to go Sarah. Just scare them more. I have more important things to worry about.

I spent a week running around the country searching for my pull. I didn't find it. But what I did find was that I was half dead. I don't need to sleep, eat or drink. Strange feeling. I don't need to breath. I have 3 weeks left. I'm going to follow my heart instead of my brain. And my hear wants me to go home. Notmy latest home but my first home. And so I shall.

The swim is farly easy when you don't get tired and you don't have to breath. Of course it took about a week. And then another to get to the town. 7 days left.

And i'm home. The mansion loomed infront of me. I still owned it. Even after all these years it's still mine. And nothings changed. I wasn't being pulled anymore. Looks like i'm going at it blind. I spent 6 precious days worthlesslly looking around town.

I picked up a leaflet that was flapping under a car windscreen wiper. The fairs in town.

_Showcasing our 240 year old fourtune teller._

The fair looked like it did last time. The same colours and sounds. Sweet smells and the same purple tent. I bought a shawl and wrapped it around my head. I snuck up to the purple tent just as a surprisingly young looking fourtune teller stepped out. I slipped down and sat in the seat. The room looked exactly the same. It smelt exactly the same. Nothing had changed. The fortune teller walked back in and gasped.

"So you decided to use me to make you live forever." I said. "That's not what good mothers would do."

"I.. Ih..." She stuttered.

"It was a rude and selfish thing to do and I hate you for it. But I know you also kept father alive to." I whispered. "Go get him." She nodded and stumbled out of the tent. She returned with a man whose face I could not forget.

"Father" I nodded. He glared. "I still hate you." I said. "I'm looking for my soul mate. Seen him anywhere?"

My mother gasped. "You shant break the curse. I... I mean we shall die."

And then I felt it a tingling pulling feeling in my heart. I jolted out of the tent. I felt him. I looked around and saw a familular face. The man. I felt my eyes widen. I ran forward. I grabbed his hand. He looked at me.

"I heard about the curse. When you were telling your friends." he said. "I didn't understand why I had to constantly find you and make sure you lived again. But I do know. I'm Samuel by the way." He leant in and kissed me. I shan't go into details. All I can say is fireworks. I felt a tingly feeling again. I turned around and saw my mother and father on the ground writhering.

"Goodbye Mother, Father." I said with a smile.

I didn't swim back to New Zealand. I caught an airplane like a normal person. I've lived past my 16th birthday. I'm normal. It's taken 208 years but i'm finally free to live my whole life.


End file.
